Maidens of the Sun and Moon
by Luna Goddess of the Night
Summary: Usagi has gone missing, and the Soul Society has been attacked by a rogue Senshi. In the meantime, more Senshi are being found, the Courts are coming together, as well as the search for the Sun Princess has begun. First in a five part series.
1. Prologue: Wasteland and New Light

_Author's note:_ _Well, decided to go ahead and do up this crossover. I've had it in my head for awhile now, and thought about going ahead and posting it up. So, the usual. Sailor Moon nor Bleach does not belong to me. Sailor Moon is the respective property of Naoko Takauchi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I make no money off of these. Enjoy._

_Prologue: Wasteland and New Light of Hope_

The woman's black boots crunched over the upturned tile ground, her garnet eyes taking in the scene before her. Her dark green hair billowed out behind her, the wind carrying the scent of death. Before her was a wasteland. There was no other word to describe it. There came a sound to her left, followed by the sound of coughing and hacking. The woman, clad in a Senshi suit, ran forward to where the noise was coming from, to see a body trying to claw itself out from the rubble. Quickly, the woman got to work, helping to remove the larger rubble off of the victim and help her out. The woman she had helped looked up at her, blood dribbling past her lips. "S-Set…suna…"

"Quiet now, Nemu." Setsuna reached for her Garnet Rod and plucked the Orb off of the top. "I want you to stare deep into my Garnet Orb. Allow the light to soothe your body, to help heal you…"

Her voice trailed off as Nemu's eyes locked onto the center of the Orb, before losing their focus, becoming dreamy. A small red light shot out of the Orb and hit her squarely in the forehead, hovering for a moment until the sign of Charon appeared. The light all but vanished then, the symbol remaining until it too vanished. Nemu sighed and went limp in Setsuna's arms, breathing hard.

"Nemu?" Setsuna quietly asked, shaking the woman gently.

Her eyes remained unfocused, then blinked rapidly, Nemu shaking her head. "Setsuna…"

Setsuna nodded once, warmth in her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Nemu took a moment to process all that happened, then she pulled herself out of the Senshi's arms. "I feel…free…" She looked up at Setsuna. "I…I remember _everything_…The fall of the Moon Kingdom, your grief over not being able to help everyone…" Unshed tears filled her eyes, falling down her cheeks. "Princess Aurorialita, Princess Serenity…" She held her head in her hands. "Queen Serenity…" Her shoulders shook with her sobs.

Setsuna pulled the woman into her arms and held her, allowing her to sob freely. "Hush now, it's alright."

"I…I should have been able to do _something_! I had the power! I had the Peridot Staff! I should have _been_ there!" She furiously wiped her tears away. "But I didn't! I didn't get there in time!"

"Relax," Setsuna murmured gently, pulling away, "none of this was your fault. Just like now." Seriousness entered her eyes. "Nemu, please, tell me what happened."

Nemu took in a deep breath, trying to calm her body. "It was a Senshi, only…she turned on us…on all of us…" She wiped her eyes. "She had on golden bracelets, and she shot orbs off everywhere…Hardly anyone could escape…"

"What of the girls?" Setsuna inquired. "What happened to them?"

"They…they were caught in a golden light and vanished…" Nemu looked down. "I was talking to Rangiku, when she was suddenly enveloped in a golden light and vanished."

A knowing look entered Setsuna's eyes. "The Sun is calling her Court back. The Satellites for the planets are coming together, and both Courts shall come together to help bring about Crystal Tokyo."

Nemu's eyes widened. "You mean they're all going to be awakened? Now?"

"No time like the present." Setsuna stood back a bit and waved her Rod, a large white set of double doors appearing. "We must hurry. You must transform!"

Nemu nodded, holding out her right hand to summon her once familiar transformation rod, with the symbol of Charon on it, and called out her transformation phrase.

"_Charon Power! Make up!"_

Swirls of energy swirled around her now bare body, a fuku taking the place of her robes. The fuku was white with navy blue being her primary color. A green pendant sat in the center of her front bow and in her tiara. Her boots resembled Setsuna's. In her hands was now a long silver rod, similar to the Garnet Rod, only with Peridot stones instead of Garnet. Nemu knelt down in front of Setsuna, her head bowed, allowing Setsuna to swear her in as her Court once more.

"Nemu, do you swear to uphold the Senshi laws, to protect, love, and cherish those around you? To take up your post once again at my side, and be my partner once more? And to protect the Princesses with your life?"

Nemu gave a nod. "Yes, Sailor Pluto."

For the first time since being there, Pluto gave a small smile.

"Arise, Sailor Charon, and come take your place once more by my side, my friend and partner."

_A/N: There you have it. Sorry it's so short, but it is an prologue, after all. It's meant to be short. Next chapter will be introducing some of the new Court, and some familiar faces. Even a bit of who the villain will be in this arc. And for those who think Nemu is out of character, don't just jump to conclusions just yet. There is a reason why, just let me get it built up to that point. There will be five arcs, so five stories in all. We'll start with this one. As always, reviews are appreciated._


	2. Youma Attack, and Birth of a Star!

_Author's Note:_

_Well, I never expected this much feedback in such a short amount of time. I thought I'd give a shoutout to all those who reviewed. And yes, I know I got a comment about how Nemu is a bit out of character. Well, there is a reason why, but not one that is answered so readily just yet. I'm afraid that the reasons behind the personality switch will be later on, much later on. Anyways, usual disclaimer. Sailor Moon and Bleach are not mine, they belong to their respective owners. I make no monetary gain off of this. Enjoy._

_Chapter 1: Youma Attack, and Birth of a Star!_

_It's so lazy today…too hot for class…_

Inoue Orihime laid with her head on the desk, her eyes half opened, sighing. Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast, regrettably. Currently, she listened to the chatter around her, the main subject being that their teacher hadn't shown up yet. Maybe summer had gotten to them early. She smiled softly. In just a couple of week, it would be summer, and then blissful freedom. What with fighting Hollows and what-not, it ended up tiring a girl out. She sighed again, a bit louder this time.

"What's with the sighing?"

Orihime's eyes flicked up to see a young girl with shaggy black hair, slightly long in the back. Her warm brown eyes took in her friend. "You look like you're ready for summer."

Orihime shrugged, slowly raising her head up. "It's just too hot today. So much so, that it seems our teacher decided to sleep in a little."

"I heard we're getting a substitute," the girl replied, a bit of eagerness in her voice.

"Oh?" Orihime turned her grey eyes toward the door, as if expecting a person to walk through the door any minute.

The girl nodded. "Heard she's had quite some experience. An artist, and a famous violinist. I wouldn't have believed it, had I not gotten a glimpse of her outside moments ago."

Before anyone could speak any further, the door opened, a woman with cream-colored skin and long aqua hair pulled back into a braid stepped in, some kind of air around her. She walked up to the desk and placed down her briefcase she was carrying next to it. "Hello class."

Her voice was soft and melodious. Everyone seemed to have frozen where they were, staring at the woman with wide gapes, drinking her sight in. The woman laughed softly. "I take it I wasn't what you were expecting." When she hadn't gotten an answer, she continued on, "My name is Kaioh Michiru, and I will be your teacher for the time being."

The girl who had talked to Orihime raised her hand, a blank look on her face. When acknowledged, she spoke up, a note of curiosity in her tone. "What happened to our other teacher?"

She checked the paperwork on the desk. "Arisawa Tatsuki?" When she got an affirmative, Michiru turned serious as she replied, "I'm afraid there was an accident with your teacher, and they've been hospitalized for exhaustion. There's no word on when they'll be released. But do know that they are safe and sound. You're welcome to visit them any time." She smiled and pulled out papers from her briefcase.

"You all last left off on quite a few things. But no matter, we will touch them soon enough." She looked up at the class, a frown on her face. "Seems we're missing a student." She checked her paperwork again. "A…Kurosaki Ichigo?" She tutted and shook her head. "Why don't we give him a few more minutes, and then start class." She turned to the board and began to write page numbers down for all to read.

Orihime sighed again and turned back to the window, peering outside. Why couldn't school let out already? There were so many things she wanted to do! Such as go to the beach, stuff herself silly with junk food, things a normal girl did or got to do. She picked up her pen and began to doodle on the paper, drawing a small sun in the corner.

_Odd…wonder why I drew that…_She moved to another corner of the paper and began to doodle again, once more drawing a sun. _Must be more out of it than I thought._ She made a face.

Not too long after, the door opened again to reveal a lanky teenager with a mop of bright, messy orange hair. "Sorry I'm late, teach." He looked up and blinked in surprise to see Michiru sitting there, smiling gently.

"Good to finally see you, Mister Kurosaki," she said in a bright voice. "Please, take your seat." He went to speak, but she held up a hand. "Your seat, if you please."

Orihime stared, hushed, as Ichigo walked to his seat a few desks behind her, and sat down, looking bored. She returned her attention back to Michiru, who acted like nothing had happened. Before she could begin teaching, a hand shot into the air. "Yes? Miss…?"

Honsho Chizuru," a young girl spoke up, red frames balancing on the tip of her nose. "Is it true that you're a world-famous violinist?"

Michiru chuckled softly. "I wouldn't say world-famous."

Another hand shot up in the air. "What about being a famous artist?"

"Is your artwork in museums?"

"What are some of the places you've played at?"

Michiru held up her hand, stopping the chatter. "Yes, I am a famous violinist. But am I world-famous? Others would say differently. To answer your question, yes, I'm also a famous painter. One of my renditions can be found in a museum, where it's my rendition of the end." As for playing anywhere, I've played in numerous areas, ranging from Europe to Italy, playing for all those who want to hear.

"Now, if you'll please open your textbooks, we'll go ahead and get started."

The hours drug on, Orihime feeling her eyes begin to droop. For once, she toned out the voice of the teacher, and let her mind wander. Finally, Michiru closed the book she was using, and signaled to the class.

"You may all leave for lunch. Please remember to come back on time."

Chair legs scraped against the floor, and multiple footsteps began their march toward the door. Orihime slowly got up and followed the crowd out. Least the day was almost over.

A cold shiver went down Orihime's spine, like icy fingers. She had to bite back a yelp of surprise. This feeling…it was unlike anything she had felt before. She narrowed her eyes and started to follow her feelings, which lead her outside into the warm sunshine. Orihime had to smile as she drunk in the sun's rays. _It's really nice out here…_

"Is that her, Neptune?"

A woman spoke up, her voice low and husky. Her short, dirty blonde bangs blew in the slight wind as she surveyed the young girl below them.

"Yes, there's no doubt." A melodious voice spoke up, a note of amusement in her voice. "From the moment I walked into that classroom, I could feel the sun's rays shining on me." She raised up her mirror and pointed the back to the girl, watching as the glass rippled like water, and then cleared to reveal a young woman in a sailor fuku, the sun's rays behind her blocking the view from her face. "She's the one we're looking for."

"What about Pluto?" the woman beside her asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She's gone to go get her old partner. Then to go and get the rest of the Senshi." Neptune stood up from where she was kneeling at.

"Her old partner," the woman beside her remarked. "Hard to believe she used to be so sociable, and then turned into a lifeless puppet."

"Uranus, be reasonable," Neptune chided her. "Not like Charon had much of a choice. We were all reincarnated into this time. And we already knew that some of those reincarnated didn't make it to Earth."

"Then those are the ones we'll have to personally deal with," Uranus remarked. She froze. "We've got company."

The two ducked down out of sight, while Orihime spun around, staring at the spot the two were on before, where the stairs let out into the roof. Soft chuckling echoed around her, the figure staying out of sight.

Something lashed out and wrapped around her ankle, yanking the young girl back across the ground. She let out a loud shriek of surprise, her body rising up into the air and holding her upside down.

"Let me go!" Orihime cried out, struggling against her bonds.

The figure cackled, black eyes staring back at her. "Let you go? Oh but of course." Orihime felt her body get roughly jerked back into their icy grip. Its hand slipped under her chin, forcing her head back. "Once I'm finished with you, that is."

Orihime shook her head, feeling dizzy. She tried to struggle, to fight back, but the more she fought and squirmed, the more energy she lost. "Nngh!" Her vision began to blur and the world spun around her. Breathing became laborious, turning into soft wheezes.

_"Koten…Zanshun!"_

A streak of golden light rushed its way forward, slamming into the figure who held the helpless girl. It let out a loud screech of pain, dropping Orihime to the ground. She lay still, breathing hard. Letting out a small grunt, Orihime tried to push herself back up, finally getting a good look at their attacker.

It was a woman, and she had light green skin and bluish-green hair. She wore a bikini the same color as her hair, and her collar and wrist linings were the same color as well. On her forehead sat two upside triangles in between two wings, both a deep golden. But her eyes, her eyes were cold and black, like an empty abyss. She was held up in the air by a pair of wings, resembling a fly.

She cackled again, amusement in her voice. "Oh, so much energy…I bet you have plenty to give for our Queen." Her arms were replaced by tentacles, and they rushed forward to claim their prize.

Orihime glared again, standing her ground. _"Koten…Zanshun!"_

The woman vanished from her spot, reappearing behind her. "Is that the best you can do?" She immediately spun around, her eyes wide. She made to speak again, when she reached out and grabbed her throat, stopping him. Her eyes were cold and emotionless as she stared into his eyes.

"I've taken on multiple opponents, and have taken them down without a thought nor a care." Her tone had lost its playfulness, and not took on a hard edge. "What makes you think you're any different?"

She tried to speak again, but the Youma only tightened her grip even more. With a grunt, Orihime fell limp, body numb from lack of oxygen. She felt her body slam down into the ground, her hold still on the young woman, and she straddled Orihime's back, caressing his face.

"Now…let's end this, shall we?" Her icy touch settled on her face, as her body began to glow with a reddish tinge. She threw her head back, feeling surges of power enter her body. With a grunt, Orihime tried to call out any of her attacks in an act of desperation. The demon gave her a look, growled, and tightened her grip. Fog began to cloud her vision, everything spinning around. Her eyes struggled to stay open, then fell closed, a sigh escaping past her lips.

_"World Shaking!"_

A large ball of golden energy slammed through the ground, causing a quake, before it rose up and slammed into the demon. Letting out a loud howl, she released Orihime and looked up, her eyes blazing with anger.

_"Deep Submerge!"_

Another ball of energy, teal in color, came barreling through, slamming into the demon. She let out a snarl of annoyance, finally finding the newcomers.

One wore a fuku of navy blue with a yellow front bow and kitten-heeled boots stood there with her arms crossed, an aura of defiance and amusement in her stance. Beside her stood her partner, who was clad in a fuku of blue green and a navy blue front bow, with ballet slippers tied up to her ankle. Her form exhumed elegance and radiance.

The one in the navy blue spoke first. She ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair, cropped short like a boy's. "Under the protection of the planet of the skies, soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

Her partner flipped her long aqua hair over her shoulder, sending an amused glance the demon's way. "Likewise. Under the protection of the planet of the seas, soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

The Youma let out a loud cry of anger, scrambling to get back onto her feet, shaking slightly from the strain. "I don't care who you are! _Die_!"

Uranus and Neptune leapt up out of the reach of the inky black tentacles. A glow started up in Uranus' hand, before a small sword appeared, jewels encrusting the silver blade. She held it up into the air._ "Space Sword Blaster!" _She swung it down to release twin waves of golden energy forward. The Youma leapt back, her anger growing.

"Sister, please. Losing your temper will cause you to fall."

Another Youma materialized in front of them, her skin an orange color, her dark grey locks falling down her back. She wore the same outfit as the other, but her colors were a dark maroon. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Are you _really_ going to let these kids playing dress up get to you?"

"I would have had them, had they not gotten in my way," the green one growled out. "I have plenty of energy for Queen Beryl."

Orihime struggled to get back up, her teeth gritted in pain. She took in a breath to speak, to fight back. _"Ko…Koten…Zanshun!"_

A small ray of light sped its way forward, heading toward one of the Youma, when the orange one turned around and flicked it away, annoyance in her cold eyes. "It's like trying to deal with flies. You just have to know when to swat at one." Her tentacles extended out, their tips aimed right for Orihime.

Her eyes widened, fear pounding in her heart. _No…I can't…fight back!_ _They're…they're too strong…_

"Your fight is with us!" Uranus brought her hands together to create a ball of golden energy. _"Space Turbulence!"_ She released the energy as beams, hurtling straight to the new Youma, who leapt up and out of the way.

"Damn brats!" She swung her leg around, landing right in the middle of Uranus' ribcage. She let out a grunt of pain, falling hard onto her side.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried out. The green Youma reached out to grip her hair, swinging the Senshi around and into the ground. She let out a grunt of pain, a sharpness slicing through her midsection.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, hold still and give us your energy!" The orange Youma turned around and tightened her grip on Uranus, her hands grasping her neck. She began to glow once more as she took in her energy. "Such…energy!" She smiled evilly. "Our Queen will be pleased."

The green one smiled wickedly as she held Neptune close to her body, the same glow around her. "Mmm…yes. She'll be most pleased."

Orihime shook her head, trying to clear her vision. _No…I…I have to do _something_…Please…I need power…_Power!

She felt something rise within her, like white hot flames. She felt them lick her body from the inside out, building up more and more, until she felt it explode. She threw her head back and screamed long and loud, her eyes turning white. In front of her materialized a small compact, golden in color. It had two circles in the middle, one gold, one orange. Around it were smaller gems, blue, a darker orange, red, and purple. With a shaking hand, she reached out to it, caressing its side.

"Don't touch that!"

Orihime jumped back, her grey eyes wide. She looked over to see Uranus still struggling within the Youma's grasp, grunting and trying to speak.

"If you touch that…then your life will be changed…forever! You won't…be able to go back to your…old life again!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "If you take that…then you'll have to accept….the responsibilities that come…with it!"

"Shut up!" The orange Youma slammed Uranus against the ground again, growling.

Orihime looked back at the floating brooch, then at those around her, who had fought to save her, and who now were suffering because of it. She took a final look at them, then back at the brooch, which seemed to call to her, begging her to take it. Determination in her eyes, she reached out and grasped it firmly in her hand, the metal cool against her skin. She closed her eyes, a vision assailing her.

She saw in her mind's eye a young woman in a golden dress, her hair flowing down her back. She held the same brooch in her hands, then raised it up into the air, a current of electricity running through her body. Orihime felt her arm automatically rise up into the air, the brooch in her hand. Taking in a deep breath, she called out the words that came to mind, feeling familiar against her lips.

_"Sun Prism Power, Make Up!"_

She felt her body rise into the air, her uniform now gone, the brooch settled over her chest. Bright ribbons of orange light swept forward, wrapping around her body, creating the fuku. Ribbons sped forward like flames, creating her gloves. She raised her leg up, backflipping as the ribbons continued to create her boots, which came up to her knees. Her body curled up for a moment, then extended, her skirt billowing out, followed by her back bow. She shook her head, flipping her hair back as sun earrings materialized, hanging off by a few beads. An orange light appeared on her head, creating her tiara with an orange stone in the middle and her choker with the symbol of the sun in the middle.

The Youmas let out loud startled cries, releasing the Senshi. They looked up to see a young woman clad in a fuku, her primary colors orange, with a red front and back bows. "Who are you?"

Orihime stood there, trying to calm her body down from the surge of energy that had just assaulted her body. "Let them go!"

The green Youma scoffed, her hand on her hip. "And just who do you think you are, giving orders?"

Orihime bit her lower lip, before looking back at the Youma, taking a defensive stance. "To overpower your opponents like that, fighting dirty and not even giving them a chance. Pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Sailor Sun!" She made a pose, pointing at the Youma. "In the name of the Sun, best believe I'll put you in your place!"

The orange one snorted. "Great. Another brat playing dress up." She stepped forward. "Just like the others, you'll give us your energy, like it or not!" She sped forward and pinned Orihime against the ground, cackling loudly. "Now, give up and give me your energy!"

Orihime let out an angry growl, before lifting her knee up and kneeing the Youma under the ribcage. She let out a loud yelp of pain, holding her side. Not missing a beat, Orihime rolled over and brought the Youma over her shoulder, flinging her down onto the ground. The Youma let out a loud grunt of pain, her body shaking from the force of impact. Shakily, the Youma pulled herself up, panting. "You…"

Orihime felt another presence take over, one warm and familiar. She raised her hand up into the air, feeling her power rise forth once again. Flames licked down, surrounding her body, as bright as the sun. She took her stance, aimed at the two Youma. _"Sun…Solar Flare!"_

The flames exploded outward in a large blast. They raced outward, speeding toward the two. With an angry snarl, the green one grabbed her sibling, hoisting her up to hover in the air beside her. She glared a final time at Orihime, then back at her sibling she cradled gently in her grasp. "Damn it!" She and the other Youma vanished, the air returning to normal around them.

Orihime let out a sigh. A hand gripped her arm and roughly jerked her up, pulling her along. She stumbled behind Uranus, who pulled her behind the stairwell, slamming her up against the wall. "Uranus!" Neptune reprimanded.

"I apologize for the roughness," Uranus began, "but who are you?"

Orihime shook her head. "W-what do you mean?"

Neptune gently pried her partner's arms off of Orihime's shoulders and gently touched her. "What my partner is trying to say, is that you're a Sailor Senshi, the Senshi of the Sun." Her eyes hardened for a moment. "Only, we've never heard of a Senshi of the Sun. Not until now at least."

Neptune looked up to hear the schoolbell ringing, indicating that lunch was over. She shook her head and gripped Orihime's arm. "Come on! We have to hurry back to class!"

"Wait, what?" Orihime's eyes widened as she saw the woman who had helped to save her life detransform back into the last person she had expected.

"Miss Inoue, I'm afraid I'll have to write you up if you don't report for class." A small smile graced the teacher's lips.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the earth sat the Youma, the light green one tending to her sister. The orange one howled in pain, holding her side. "That little bitch!" she growled out. "I'm going to make her writhe beneath me! I'm going to squeeze her little neck until I see the light fade from her eyes!"

"Patience, sister," the green one replied, stroking her sister's hair. "We'll have our opportunity for revenge soon enough." She closed her eyes and leaned back, sighing. "When Beryl has enough energy to revive Metalia, we'll be able to throw the Earth into darkness, and feed upon those sniveling humans, stealing all the energy we need."

"What this all about?"

A voluptuous female had stepped into the chamber, her creamy skin seeming to glow amid the darkness of the cavern. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her back. Her long purple dress clung to her body, showing off her shapely curves. She came forward and clutched the chin of the orange Youma, her red eyes glowing, burning into the demon's vision. "Are you saying you were thwarted by a _Sailor Senshi_?" Anger filled her voice. "They're still _alive_?"

"It wasn't the Senshi from before," the green one piped up. "They were different. Went by the names of Uranus and Neptune. And there was one new one, a Sailor Sun."

Beryl let out an angry snarl before releasing the Youma. "New Senshi, hm?" She held her chin in her hand, thinking for a moment. A sly smile graced her lips. "Well now, I would like to meet these Senshi." Her eyes glinted with amusement. "I think perhaps it's time I enrolled into school, see these girls up close. Wouldn't you agree?" A sly smile curved her lips, her eyes continuing to burn through the darkness.

_A/N: Well, looks like Beryl might be making more of an appearance than she did in the anime or manga. I thought I'd give her more of an opportunity to cause chaos in this story. Next chap will be her human form from the live action, only this time, targeting Orihime and the Outers. Also, the next Sailor Senshi comes into play. For those who think Orihime doesn't make speeches, well, as a Senshi, she'll start to. Anyways, next time, Next Target! Sailor Callisto Steps Up to Play! Reviews are appreciated, as always._


	3. Sailor Callisto Steps Up!

_Author's note: Usual disclaimers. Not mine, they belong to their respective owners. I went back and made some edits to the last chapter. I felt Ichigo was not ready to come in fully yet. I have a plan of when and where to bring him in. And no worries, he and Sailor Sun will fight side by side, but differently that Tuxedo Mask did with Moon. And for any Mamo fans, I do tend to bash him a couple of times. I feel it was time someone called him out for just throwing roses and doing little else except be the distraction. Anyways, enjoy._

_Chapter 2: Next Target! Sailor Callisto Steps Up to Play!_

_Oh, how did I get into this mess?_

Orihime sat in the backseat of an open-topped yellow car, her new teacher in the passenger seat, and her, Orihime wanted to say _friend_, drove.

Michiru looked at her from the corner of her eye. "You're awfully quiet back there. You're more than welcome to speak up."

Haruka, whom Michiru had introduced after transforming back, chuckled softly. "She's probably still trying to shake off the high from earlier. The first transformation is always intense. But it gets better as you continue on."

"There'll be _more_ battles like that?" Orihime asked, curling up in her seat.

Michiru reached over and jerked Haruka's earlobe for a moment. "Ease up on the poor girl. I bet she's still overwhelmed by all of this."

"Michiru! I said I want you to touch me gently!" Haruka whined, giving her partner a playful pout.

"Later, away from the children." Michiru sent her a flirty wink.

Orihime's face turned an even brighter shade of red. It seemed like she couldn't sink anymore into the seat. Michiru looked back at the young woman and smiled. "Aw, she's shy."

Haruka looked at Orihime from the rearview mirror, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "You can always join in, Kitten, if you want to."

Orihime rapidly shook her head, breathing hard. "T-Tatsuki would _kill_ me!"

Michiru laughed softly, glancing at her partner. "Looks like she already has her own partner, Haruka."

"Hey, the more the merrier!" Haruka crowed, which earned a low groan from the young woman in her seat, her face buried in her hands.

"We're here."

Orihime risked a peek through her fingers, feeling her jaw drop in awe. They had pulled into a, well, mansion hardly did it justice, a palace. A fountain sat in the middle of the property, the driveway circling it. Haruka and Michiru both stepped out of the car, the aqua-haired Senshi looking back over her shoulder. "Come along, Orihime. I promise, we won't bite."

Haruka made a comment under her breath, which caused the other woman to glare at her. "Please don't mind her. She's really rather harmless." When Orihime didn't move, Michiru added, "We also have some doughnuts left over from this morning. We ended up getting a bit too much from the bakery this morning."

"Doughnuts?" Her mouth watered at the little tiny, tasty halos. Eagerly, she got out of the car and fell into step beside her teacher, who led her inside.

If the outside seemed like a palace, the inside was even more extravagant. Vaulted ceilings and a large chandelier hung down from above, light reflecting through the glass pieces. Orihime looked around in awe, craning her neck to glance at every little detail.

"This way." Michiru gestured for the auburn-haired girl to follow. They sat down at the kitchen table, a box of doughnuts sitting open, waiting for one to be plucked. "Please, sit."

Orihime sat, crossing her ankles and reached for a doughnut, happily munching. Haruka laughed. "She's got quite a sweet tooth, just like my other Kitten. Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please," Orihime piped up, licking her fingers of the gooey icing that was left over. "Ah, may I?" Haruka nodded her consent.

Michiru came to place a cup of hot tea in front of Orihime, then set two cups of coffee down. "I would assume you have questions, Hime."

"_Hime_?" Orihime repeated.

"Your nickname, _Princess_." Michiru smiled. "It suits you." She cleared her throat. "I would assume you have questions. Please, ask away."

Orihime fidgeted in her seat, bunching up pieces of her skirt in her hands before letting go, then repeating. "W-what was that thing?"

Haruka took a sip of her drink. "That was a Youma. One of Beryl's Youma."

"Who?" Orihime asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We only heard this from the other Senshi, so I hope I'm not missing anything." Her tone grew soft as she started to recall the story from what felt like so long ago.

"Back during the Silver Millennium, there lived a race of extraordinary beings, known as Lunarians. The one who resided over them, and over the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, was known as Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was a kind and noble woman, her heart filled with nothing but love and compassion for her people and any other followers. But, at the time of discord, when the Sun was wracked with dark activity, it expelled out a being with hatred and loathing for those of the Moon. It wanted to see them suffer for their peace and happiness.

"At the time, the daughter of Serenity, Princess Serenity, had fallen in love with a Prince from Earth, named Endymion. Sadly, they had to hide their love from prying eyes, as it was forbidden for the people of the Earth and Moon to converse with each other, let alone fall in love. A woman, it wasn't for sure if she was a servant or maid, found this desolate beast, hungry for chaos and destruction. It inhabited her body, and used her twisted, perverse feelings for Endymion lead a revolt up to the Moon, Beryl killing those in her path. Hardly anyone survived the massacre. Endymion rose to protect his love, and in turn, was killed. Serenity was killed trying to pull him out of Beryl's magical grip, an energy blast shooting through both of their hearts, killing them instantly."

"But the Queen," Haruka picked up the story," with the last of her energy, sent all those who died to be reincarnated into the future, along with us. Sailor Venus was found first, thanks to a white furball who goes by the name Artemis. She ran around playing decoy for the princess, and used the name _Sailor V_ to fight. Meanwhile, another furball names Luna, had gone to seek out the other Senshi. First was Sailor Moon, the one Senshi who had enough power to overpower all forms of Chaos, and save the world time and time again. At the time, she and the others were only fourteen, and hardly knew of their true destiny. She was a bit of a crybaby, but she had strength when she needed it, and always came through.

"Next was Sailor Mercury, the brains of the group. She was thought of to be an enemy of the Dark Kingdom at first, but proved that to be wrong when she transformed. Mars was soon after, a fiery priestess in training, who always quarreled with our Princess. She may have teased, but her heart was in the right place. She stuck by our Princess through thick and thin, even going as far as taking on a sisterly role at times, consoling her when needed." Haruka leaned back in her chair, counting off on her fingers. "Jupiter was then found, proving to be an admirable warrior, and tremendous strength of heart. She's sort of like the mother to the girls at times. But, the girls were all soon reunited, when Venus came and saved them from the enemy. It was then the girls decided to head to D-Point, and take on Beryl once and for all."

"At the time, she had kidnapped Mamoru, the reincarnated Prince Endymion," Michiru picked up the tale again. "So, in turn, the girls each took on a member of Youma, the same that you saw, and were killed taking one of them out at a time. When Sailor Moon got to Beryl, she found Endymion kneeling by her feet, her hand in his, as if pledging eternal love and loyalty to her. The two were forced to fight, Mamoru almost killing the Princess, when she revealed her head in a small locket she had kept safe for him, freeing his heart from the darkness. Beryl was not pleased by this, and in turn, attempted to kill Sailor Moon. What she had not anticipated was Mamoru taking the brunt of the attack himself, and dying in his love's arms. She pleaded with Metalia to give her the energy to attack Sailor Moon, and was granted this, in turn, losing the rest of her mind to the darkness.

"Sailor Moon followed her out, and almost died, but transformed into Princess Serenity at the last minute, and the two battled in an exchange of powerful energy. It was dark magic, verses the Silver Crystal. In the end, Sailor Moon won out, and made a wish before she died. She wished for everyone to live normal lives, as if they weren't Senshi at all."

The door opened and then closed, tiny feet pattering their way to the kitchen. "Looks like Firefly is home," Haruka spoke up, getting up from the chair. She looked back at Orihime, startled to find her in tears. "W-what's wrong?"

Orihime sniffled. "That…that was a beautiful story…So sad, so romantic…" She let out a small whimper. "I wish I found my Prince!"

Michiru came across the table and held the young woman in her arms. "Who's to say you haven't yet?" She smoothed her hand through Orihime's long locks, smiling gently. "It took Sailor Moon centuries to reunite with her Prince. Just because he hasn't been found yet doesn't mean giving up." She chuckled softly.

"Mama!" A young girl ran in, her short black hair swinging behind her. Deep violet eyes were wide with excitement. "Mama! You're home!" She threw her arms around Michiru, who gently laughed.

"Hotaru, you're finally home." Michiru smiled. "What kept you?"

"Was watching Mako training," the young girl replied, holding her hands in front of her. She looked over at Orihime, losing her smile. "Mama, who's she?"

"Hotaru," Michiru slid her hands onto her shoulders, "this is Orihime. She's going to be spending some time with us soon enough."

Hotaru beamed over at her, bowing her head. "Pleased to meet you."

Orihime didn't respond immediately. "Training…" Her eyes went wide. "Ohmigosh! I was supposed to meet Tatsuki after her training and walk her home!" She jumped up from the table, hurrying for the front door. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Whoa, easy there." A gentle hand came down on her shoulder, stopping her. Haruka looked down at the now energetic young girl. "What's going on?"

"No time!" Orihime waved over her shoulder. "I have to go meet my friend over at a dojo she's been training at! I'm probably late enough as is!"

Haruka kept a firm hold on her. "Hold on now. At least allow me to give you a lift up there."

"Papa, are you going out?" Hotaru came around the corner, shrugging out of her jacket to reveal a white buttoned up shirt and grey skirt, complete with a red tie that went around her neck. "Can I come with you?"

"Why not?" Haruka smiled, grabbing her keys.

The three of them climbed into Haruka's car, and pulled out of the driveway. Orihime leaned back into her seat, her fingers playing with the compact she had just received hours ago. To think so much power was in such a little trinket. It was almost absurd. Then again, her fingers went up to the flower-shaped barrettes in her hair, clipping her bangs back. She had a large amount of power in those. So who's to say magic couldn't be in something so cute? Her eyes noticed a tiny little groove in the side, and slipped her nails in to open it. Inside was a tiny little hole, shaped for what looked like a crystal.

"Haruka? What's this hole in the middle of my brooch?" Orihime asked.

"Hm?" Her eyes flicked up to the review mirror, before turning back to the road. "It's nothing."

"Huh." She made a noise in the back of her throat, her eyes narrowed. Her fingers ran over the tiny hole once more. Maybe the answer would come to her in time. "What…what are Youma?"

"Youma…" Haruka paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Youma are…the embodiment of pure evil. If they touch you, they'll suck your lifeforce right out from you, leaving you nothing but a dry, empty husk of a shell, of the person you once were. Their power varies, but it's those ones we came across earlier today that you don't want to run back into." Her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"There's one, she's very dangerous. The others do not pose as big a threat as she does. She wears a crown on her head, with a red gem in the middle. That gem causes illusions, illusions that are very real. Enough to be fatal. Watch your back if you end up face to face with her."

Hotaru seemed to sit up more in her seat, her eyes wide. "Papa…I…" She shook her head. "Turn here, Papa, now!"

Haruka turned the car into an almost empty parking lot, right outside of a dojo. Orihime felt her body stiffen, and she wrapped her arms around her. "W-what is this?" Her face turned white. "Suddenly…I don't feel so…"

"So, you can sense Youma in the area. A handy ability to have," Haruka remarked, shutting off the car. "Let's go."

Hotaru and Orihime followed suit, the sounds of grunts filling the air, followed by hard smacks against padding. Haruka peeked in. "So, there's a dojo nearby, hm? I'll have to come back her sometime."

Orihime stepped inside, her hands clasped behind her back. In the center of the room was a mat, two women in the middle sparring. One was Tatsuki, dodging a rabbit kick. The other was a taller woman, not as busty as Orihime, but close enough. She stepped back, then lifted her leg up again, to aim for Tatsuki's ribs. Her emerald eyes sparkled, before she spun around, her back to the smaller woman, gripped her arm in hers, and flipped the girl over her shoulder to land hard on the mat.

The woman looked down at her. "You still have arrogance. And arrogance will be your downfall."

Tatsuki picked herself off of the mat, breathing hard, but keeping silent. She bowed to the other, and stepped off to the side, grabbing a towel. Orihime stepped up to her, her eyes wide. "She's strong…" Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"That's Kino Makoto," Tatsuki remarked. "They say she's a martial arts champion, and has won awards all throughout Japan."

Orihime couldn't help but stare at the woman, who ran a hand through her long, chestnut brown ponytail while she joked with a fellow student. "Is she teaching here?"

"She stepped in for the teacher." Tatsuki closed her eyes, leaning back. "They say he's in the hospital, recovering from exhaustion."

But her friend wasn't listening to her. Makoto seemed to have finished her discussion with the one student, and had moved over to Haruka and Hotaru, the smaller of the two giving the Sensei a hug. "She's so beautiful…" Orihime remarked.

"Yeah, she's the envy of some of the men here." Tatsuki grinned. "They say she hardly ever flirts with them, except for on the mat. Save the tricks for battle and all." She raised an eyebrow as a young woman stepped up to speak to Makoto, her long, dark grey hair hanging in a high ponytail. Her back was turned, but whatever was said seemed to have sparked something within Makoto. Her lips in a tight line, she stepped onto the mat, the other following. "Oh, looks like they're going to spar. Should be good to see."

Makoto took her stance, her breathing even. The woman standing in front of her smirked, gesturing with her finger to go ahead and start. Stepping off with her back foot, Makoto swung forward, aiming a kick to her side, which the woman easily dodged. With a quick two step, the woman raised her leg and swept it toward Makoto's head. The two continued to spar, each pushing the other back.

Makoto finally seemed to have the match, victory in plain sight. She brought her foot up again, aimed toward the same spot she swung at Tatsuki before. With a soft cry, the woman fell on her side, breathing hard. Makoto offered her hand to the woman, as a gesture of good faith. Slowly, the woman reached out to grasp it, her grip tight and unbreakable. Makoto's eyes widened as the woman's face became disfigured, her skin turning orange, and her eyes clouding over to black. With a loud snarl, inky black tentacles wrapped around Makoto, and began to glow a dull red. The Sensei struggled to try and get out of her grip, but that only succeeded in the tentacles wrapping even tighter.

_"World Shaking!"_

The Youma let out a loud screech, as she rounded on the intruder. "Sailor Uranus," she hissed, voice dripping with venom. "How nice to see you again."

The sliding doors automatically shut, sealing the girls and the students in the room. Sighing, her body began to glow as she drew upon the students in the room. One by one, they dropped to the floor, moaning softly. She turned her attention back to Uranus, her smile almost inhuman. "I'd like to see you try something now, not that I have all this energy." Her tentacles shot forth, their pointed tips aimed for Uranus' middle. She dodged, swiftly moving to the other side of the room.

"It'll take more than that to catch the wind." Uranus smirked.

Hotaru and Orihime were currently trying to pry one of the doors open, but it felt as if it were glued shut. "We can't open it!"

Hotaru looked back toward the fighting, then back to Orihime, taking her hand in hers. "C'mon! We have to transform!" She pulled the older girl into a nearby locker room, empty at that point. With determination in her eyes, she threw her hand into the air, and Orihime followed suit.

_"Saturn Crystal Power! Make up!"_

_ "Sun Prism Power! Make up!"_

Again came the familiar waves of soothing warmth coursing through her body. Orihime opened her eyes, the once familiar fuku now back on her body. She ran her hands over her body, before glancing at Hotaru, who was clad in a fuku, her primary colors a deep violet. "Let's go!"

The two ran out into the room, Saturn holding her weapon, the Silence Glaive, tightly in her hands. The weapon was nearly too long for her to hold, let alone weild, but she seemed to manage just fine.

She positioned her Glaive toward the ground, in position. _"Death Reborn Revolution!"_ She swept the ground with the blade, bright purple waves of energy hurtling toward the Youma. Once distracted, she took her chance and sliced right through the tentacles holding down Makoto. There was a loud, ear-splitting scream of anger, before she rounded on the newcomers. "Who dares?"

Saturn twirled her Glaive once around, before posing. "Under the protection of the Planet of Destruction, soldier of silence, Sailor Saturn!"

Orihime stood there with her hand opened over her face, palm facing outward. "Just like the fiery Sun, I will burn through the sky, bringing with me soothing warmth to friends, and supernovas to my enemies." She pulled her hand away to reveal her face. "Pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Sun!" She pointed over at the Youma. "In the name of the Sun, you're finished!"

The demon scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "So, you decide to show your pretty little face again, hm?" Her nails sharpened to points. "Guess you're more messed up than I thought."

Before the hand could come close to her face, a gloved hand gripped it, yanking it back. Before them was no longer the Sensei. Who stood next to the Youma now was a young woman in a Sailor fuku, her colors green and pink. She let out a growl. "So, back from the dead, huh? I thought I took your ass out."

"You did," She reached out to tightly grip Makoto's ponytail, "but a dear friend of yours brought me back to play, along with a few others."

_"Flower Hurricane!"_

Millions of tiny flower petals rushed into the room, making it difficult to see anything. The Youma let out a loud cry, ducking her head to try and protect her face. "How dare you!"

Uranus and Jupiter stood back to back, in an attack position. "Shall we?" Jupiter nodded in agreement.

_"Thunder—"_

_ "World—"_

Lightning began to surround the orb Uranus held in her hand, sparkling and cracking dangerously.

_"Shaking!"_

The attack flew through the air, in a direct course for the Youma, hitting her dead on. She screamed as her body began to convulse from the pressure, before falling to the ground, laying still.

Jupiter was the first to step forward. "Is she—?"

The Youma leapt into the air, looking about to kill now. She shot her tentacles out in all directions, wrapping around Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, and Sun, being squeezed more and more. The pressure started to get unbearable, making it hard to breathe. The girls began to fall to their knees, fighting to stay awake.

_"Supreme…"_

_ "Death…Ribbon…"_

_ "Space…"_

_ "Sun…Solar…"_

The Youma tightened her grip, stopping them from calling out their attacks. Se chuckled feeling stronger by the minute. Something came up from behind her, and wrapped its arms around in a choke hold. Startled, the demon let go of the Senshi, turning to face whomever dared to challenge.

Tatsuki stood there, breathing hard, struggling to keep on her feet. "New…opponent! Take me…on!"

From her spot on the ground, Orihime raised her hand up to try and stop her friend, but she felt sick to her stomach. The pressure coming from the Youma was intense. Nothing like what was felt before. "Tat…Tatsuki…" She could only watch as her friend strode across the room.

The demon rubbed her neck, her lip curled in a snarl. "Why aren't you lying on the floor, almost dead?"

"Maybe because you're not as strong as you think!" Tatsuki cracked her knuckles, preparing to fight. The Youma rushed forward, her knee slamming into Tatsuki's side. She let out a grunt, falling to her knees. Again and again she was struck, before she was finally slammed into the wall. Weak, shaky on her knees, Tatsuki fell to the ground, her body shaking from strain. Gritting her teeth, she tried to push herself up, but only felt something slam down upon her back over and over again. It wasn't long until the welts she had received had split open, bleeding freely. Her vision began to blur, fading in and out. Her hand twitched, touching something cool and smooth between her fingers.

She slowly pulled it toward her, avoiding attracting the attention of the Youma. It was a pen, a pen with a funny symbol on the top, a "K" with a line through the bottom part of the letter. Holding it in her hands seemed to give her strength. She brought it close to her body, before crying out a phrase, one that felt familiar on her tongue.

_Callisto Power! Make up!"_

Her body was slowly brought into the air, as she swung the pen around her body. Beneath her feet was a pool of water, still and calm, before it rose up and around, creating a sphere around her. The water swirled, then fell back down against her feet, creating a fuku with dark blue as its primary color. Her eyes opened, her feet settling back onto the ground.

The Youma snarled, turning to look toward her. "_What_?"

Tatsuki stood there, a new light in her eyes. "You make me sick, preying on those who's true wish is to get stronger!" She crossed her arms. "Protected by the satellite that orbits Jupiter, soldier of water and honor, Sailor Callisto! In the name of honor, I'll deliver your punishment!"

Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. _Tatsuki is a Sailor Senshi? No way!_

Tatsuki held her two fingers out, pointing past her body. _"Callisto…"_ Water began to take form, churning like the ocean. _Wave...Strike!"_ The water grew out into a large wave of water, crashing into the demon, and hurtling her across the room. Following up with her attack, Tatsuki ran forward, leapt into the air, and slammed the front of her boot into her jaw, knocking her into the ground.

She slowly approached the wounded demon, no remorse in her eyes. "Now, either leave or surrender. Your choice!"

The Youma looked up and gave Tatsuki a wicked smile, chuckling before she slid into the shadows on the ground, vanishing. The air in the room cleared, becoming breathable again. Slowly, the students around then began to stir, making soft noises. Uranus and Jupiter grabbed the others and ran out of the dojo, hiding behind Haruka's car. For a moment, they all looked at each other, then a giggle escaped Orihime's lips. At the time, it was unexpected. But it got Jupiter to laugh, then Saturn, and then finally Haruka. It was meant to be a moment of victory. And they had found another Senshi. Orihime was not alone, she had her best friend now. And that was more than she could have asked for.

"So," Hotaru asked, detransforming, "what now?"

"Training," Jupiter grunted, reverting back to her civilian form.

Tatsuki blinked in surprise. "No way in hell! You're my Sensei!"

Makoto gave her a wry grin. "Yes."

Tatsuki could only sputter in shock, until Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's Sailor Jupiter. What?" She gave Tatsuki a look. "You didn't think she hadn't had training, did you? How else did you think she learned all her moves?"

Tatsuki looked away, pouting. "Yeah, whatever."

Makoto laughed. "Come on. I couldn't really tell anyone about it. Well, now I can."

Tatsuki kept pouting, until Orihime brought her into a tight hug, holding her close. Their eyes met, and in that moment, nothing could come between them. And it would seem, even as a Senshi, that her best friend would continue to protect her, as always.

_A/N: Yeah, left it off here. So Callisto has been found. Not really much to say here. But I want to give a thank you to Five Named Freak, who has helped me go over ideas and help make changes, or at least point out changes I needed to make. So, next time: The Senshi of Lava! Io Erupts! As always, reviews are appreciated._


	4. The Senshi of Lava! Io Erupts!

_A/N Oh my God, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I was finishing up commissions and working. Life comes first, after all. Anyways, here's where some might get confused. Think back to the Infinity Arc in the manga. Hotaru was battling with both Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9 within her body. And her body was sickly. The only way she could heal, was to transform into Sailor Saturn. All questions should be answered within this chapter and next chapter. Also, I am working on covers and certain scenes for this series. Any and all pics can be found on my new DeviantART account. Link is on my profile. As per the usual, I do not own Bleach nor Sailor Moon. Enjoy._

_Chapter 3: The Senshi of Lava! Io Erupts!_

It was cold, the ground slick against the girl's pale skin.

Deep brown eyes barely opened, as a warm hand came across her forehead, the touch soft and gentle.

"Rei, is she alright?"

There was a pause. "She's got a bit of a fever, but she's alright. Let's get her inside!"

Strong arms came around the girl's weak body, and carried her inside the Shrine, where it was nice and comforting. "Ami, help me with the door?"

Quick footsteps made their way over and slid the door open, the girls hurrying inside. "There's an empty futon in the guest room. We'll set her there." The young girl was deposited onto a soft mattress, hands quickly working to get off her wet clothes. "Ami, I have some robes in the closet. Pull one out for me, please."

The young girl on the futon groaned softly, curling up onto her side. "P…please…" Her voice was raspy, her breathing coming out in wheezes.

"Hey, try not to speak." Dark violet eyes softened, her hands working to slip the robe onto the girl, then pulled up the blanket.

Footsteps reentered the room, stopping by the futon. "Rei, I have a glass of water for her."

"Thank you." She turned back to the girl in the bed. "I'm Hino Rei, and this is Mizuno Ami." She gestured to her partner. "Can you…tell us who you are?"

The girl weakly coughed in the futon, her cheeks flushed with heat. "H-Hinamori…Momo…"

"Alright, Momo," Rei took a damp cloth from the bowl next to her, and laid it on Momo's forehead, "do you know where you are, or how you got here?"

Momo slowly shook her head. "N-no…" She took in a breath and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

The raven haired beauty leaned back on her haunches, an eyebrow raised. "Huh, how odd."

The other girl sat down next to Rei, running a hand through her short, blue-green hair. "Yes, it is quite odd."

Rei's eyes flicked down to see something shining on the sleeping girl's forehead, before winking out. "Ami, did you see that?"

"Mm, yes," Ami gently murmured, leaning in close.

"Could she be…?" Rei trailed off, deep in thought.

"Impossible…" Ami remarked, an eyebrow raised.

Rei let out a breath through her teeth, then got up and started to leave. "Keep an eye on our guest. I'm going to consult the Fire." She left the room, the material of her pants brushing together, and her hair trailing like a dark veil behind her. Ami leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Looks like you caused a bit of an issue…"

* * *

_Aw…it's such a warm, sunny day! School got out just in time!_

Orihime made a face. Much as she loved school, there were days when she just wanted to screw it and stay curled under the covers. A light chuckle came from her left side, Makoto smiling broadly at her. "Long day?"

"Sure was." Orihime nodded.

Next to her was Tatsuki, lazily carrying her case over her shoulder. "Michiru made it fun, though." She looked over at Makoto. "Hey, Sparky! Remember we have a rematch later."

The Thunder Senshi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Oh!" She clapped her hands together. "A friend of mine finally got her Shrine up and running! We can spar there!"

"A Shrine?" Orihime cocked her head to the side.

A strong hand gently took her wrist and started to jog forward. "Yeah! You'd love her! And with any luck, our resident genius will be there as well!" Makoto pulled the healer forward and around the corner, a set of steps coming up. "Hurry up! Come on!" They took the steps two at a time, a look of pure joy on the busty woman's face.

They made it to the top, Makoto letting go of Orihime for a moment. "Rei! Rei, we're here!"

"Coming!"

A young girl made her way forward, long, raven locks bouncing behind her, wearing the traditional clothing of a Miko. Her violet eyes were wide, a bright smile lightening up her face. "Mako! You made it!"

"Rei!" The brunette enveloped the other in a hug, squeezing the girl. "It's good to see you! About time you got the Shrine up and running!"

"I know." Her eyes filled with surprise at seeing Orihime. "Oh? Who's your friend?"

Orihime flushed, marveling at the girl's beauty. "I'm Inoue Orihime."

"Hino Rei. Pleasure." Rei held out a hand, shaking Orihime's hand.

"Hey! Dying over here!"

Tatsuki had finally made it to the top, breathing hard, sweat running down her heated cheeks. "You couldn't wait five seconds for me to catch up!"

"Hey, gotta learn to keep up, Waves." Makoto chuckled, using her new nickname for the girl.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. Good to meet you."

Rei was frozen for a moment. "You have the grace of water protecting you," she turned to Orihime, the same look upon her face, "and you, the Sun surrounds you like a halo."

The two looked confused for a moment. Makoto let out a booming laugh. "Sorry, forgot to warn you. Rei is psychic. And," she winked at her friend, "she's the Senshi of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars!"

"Another Senshi?" Orihime couldn't believe her luck. No matter where she went, she met more allies. More who could help train her as a Sailor Senshi. "Cool!'

"Rei, is Makoto here? I hear voices."

A slim young girl came out, the wind blowing through her short blue-green hair. "Oh, I didn't know we had more company."

Orihime stepped forward. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Orihime."

The girl held out a hand. "Mizuno Ami. Charmed."

Rei gestured to the Shrine behind her. "Join me for tea and cookies? I just made some."

Before Tatsuki could open her mouth, Orihime piped up, smiling cheerily. "Hai! Cookies and tea!" She sent a look to her best friend. "Coming Tatsuki?"

The fighter looked rebuffed for a moment, then smiled a small smile, shaking her head. "Sure. I could use a snack before I kick your ass." She sent a sly look over at Makoto.

"Don't worry." Makoto cracked her knuckles. "I'm always up for a good fight, friendly or no."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Orihime waved from the door to the Shrine, a cookie in her mouth. "If you don't hurry up, all the cookies will be gone!"

Tatsuki could only chuckle as she made her way up the stairs and met up with her friend. Makoto lagged behind, a sad smile on her face. "So much like Usagi." Unshed tears filled her eyes, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Princess…I wonder where you are…if you're safe…" She sighed and headed inside. Best to try and get a cookie before they were gone. She didn't want to lose fingers getting in the middle of Orihime snacking.

Orihime waved for Makoto to join her. "Sit here!" Makoto obliged, grabbing a cookie off the top of the platter.

"So," Ami leaned back onto the floor, "has there been any word?"

"Word?" Orihime repeated, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, forgot to mention," Makoto took a sip of her tea, "that our leader is missing."

"Yes," Rei replied, resting her chin in her hand. "Before we came here, we ended up finding out our friend and leader, Sailor Moon, had gone missing. Her mother called us, searching for her. We knew something was wrong after that."

"After that, Sailor Pluto came to us, showing us that the future had been drastically altered, and that we were to come here. The rest would happen naturally." Ami nodded. "And not long after that, we took up residence here in Karakura Town. I happen to have an internship at the clinic in town."

"I teach at the Dojo," Makoto chirped.

"And I run the Shrine here," Rei said with a smile. "And as you know Michiru and Haruka teach at your school. And you should meet Sailor Pluto soon."

"Oh, speaking of the Senshi, Hotaru, I hear, will be attending your school shortly as a freshman. Just to keep an eye on things," Ami spoke up.

"Hey, a small girl with a large blade. Not getting on her bad side," Tatsuki muttered under her breath.

Rei softly laughed. "Yes, she may be tiny, but she holds a lot of power within her." She placed a finger to her chin. "Come to think of it, whatever happened to Minako?"

"You know her, now that she's become an idol at all." Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard, she was touring France, promoting her new album."

Soft footsteps stopped at the sliding door. "Excuse me, Miss Rei?" Everyone looked up at the new voice.

Standing there was a petite young girl, her hair in a bun, wearing traditional Miko robes. Her deep brown eyes were wide with excitement. "Ah, company!"

Orihime's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. "Ah!" She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a small squeak of surprise. The girls looked over at her, looks ranging from shocked to surprised. _No way!_ Inside, Orihime was struggling. _Momo! It's Momo! But what is _she _doing here?_ She shook her head quickly to wipe the dumbfounded look on her face. _I mean, she'd only be here if there was trouble, right?_

Momo had looked indifferent, her head slightly tilted to the side. "Ah, Orihime!" She came forward and wrapped the healer in a small hug.

"Good to see you, Momo," Orihime acknowledged. "But what are you doing here?"

"We don't know," Rei spoke up, saving the timid girl by Orihime the trouble. "Ami and I found her outside the Shrine after the rain last night. Poor girl."

"Yes, but it was only a small fever, brought on by the cold." Momo smiled shyly. "Since then, Miss Rei has offered me a place here to stay. Least until we figure out why I was found where I was."

"And since then, I offered if she wanted to train as a Miko." Rei nodded in their direction. "Needless to say, she agreed."

Makoto stood up and stretched, yawning. "As good as all this chatting and what-not is, I'd like to get my sparring match started."

"Agreed." Tatsuki got up and stretched as well. "Are we sparring as Senshi."

Makoto nodded. "Why not? It'll be a good training exercise for you." She pulled out her wand, complete with a giant orb on top. "Ready?" Tatsuki nodded.

_"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"_

_"Callisto Power! Make up!"_

Thunder crackled and water crashed in the air, revealing both Sailors Jupiter and Callisto. Jupiter smirked, flicking her long ponytail over her shoulder. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Callisto grinned. This is where she felt at ease, sparring. There was nothing like trying to take control in a fight, friendly or no, that got her blood pumping. _"Callisto Wave Strike!"_

Jupiter danced away from the wave of water, cracking her knuckles. _"Sparkling…"_ She collected a disc of crackling energy in her hands and brought it back, aimed to throw. _"Wide Pressure!" _The disc hurtled forward, slamming into the ground.

"Hey, Makoto! Try not to destroy my Shrine!" Rei hollered out, sitting on the stars next to the door. "It was expensive enough to buy. I can't imagine how much it would cost to rebuild anything that broke."

"Yeah yeah!" Jupiter waved her friend off. _"Jupiter…"_ She held her hands over her head, bringing her leg up and twirling around. _"Oak Evolution!"_ Dark green leaves of energy shot forward, filled with electricity.

Callisto dodged the blasts, running forward. _"Swirling…"_ She brought her hands close to her chest, water starting to rise up from her feet. Her body spun around, guiding the water into what looked like a tornado. _"Water Cyclone!"_ The water spun forward, splashing into Jupiter and knocking her over, the breath knocked out of her lungs.

"Come on, that all you got?" Callisto playfully taunted.

Jupiter pulled herself up, wiping off her forehead and giving her a fiery smirk. "Just getting warmed up."

Orihime watched the two clash, exchanging blow after blow. She held a hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"What the hell? That's cheating!"

"No it's not! _Jupiter Double Axel!"_

Callisto blocked a twirling kick from the Thunder Senshi. "That _was_ cheating, and you know it! Nothing was said about using actual, physical attacks! _Callisto Roundhouse Kick!"_

Rei watched the two, a gentle look in her eyes. "Now this is what I like to see."

"Oh?" Orihime turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Rei leaned forward, her chin once more in her hands. "Makoto has always been our fighter. She's more at home trading blows and helping to train others that anything else. Not to mention she's a great cook and homemaker."

"Looking at her, you'd never guess, as she looks like such a tomboy," Orihime remarked.

"Most are too afraid to even come up to speak with her, let alone get to know her. They see how tall she is, or hear rumors about her, and immediately judge. It's not fair to her." Rei looked at her. "But it's nice to see things returning to normal, even if it's for a little while."

Momo came out to sit beside them, along with Ami. The four watched as Callisto and Jupiter continued, both never seeming to tire. That was, until black tentacles shot out of nowhere, separating the two. The girls on the porch immediately stood up, searching for the intruder.

Up above stood a light lavender Youma hovering above them. "Well now, looks like I caught me some fine prey. Good thing I followed the energy from your little sparring match."

_"Supreme Thunder!"_

_"Swirling Water Cyclone!"_

"Quickly, while the two have that Youma distracted!" Mars already had her transformation rod out. _"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"_

_"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"_

_"Sun Prism Power! Make up!"_

The familiar waves washed over Orihime as she transformed. She loved the rush it gave her, the fact that she felt herself get stronger with every transformation. She took her spot next to Mars and Mercury. She looked over her shoulder at the now shocked girl, her eyes wide while taking in the scene. "Momo! Get yourself to safety! Now!"

Momo, not looking twice, turned to run. Orihime looked back over her shoulder as Momo dove behind a large bolder, shielded from view. _Poor girl, she probably _can't_ transform into a Soul Reaper. I didn't see any badge or anything else to help her transform._ Her gaze hardened. _I guess it's up to me now. _"Hey!" The Youma looked up from the two Senshi she had engaged with.

"Ruining a nice sunny day? You're pathetic!" Mars stepped forward, her primary red standing out. "You make me sick! Soldier of flame and passion, Sailor Mars!"

"Anyone who would step in on a friendly battle is low!" Mercury stepped forward, her arms crossed. "Soldier of water and intelligence, Sailor Mercury!"

"On a nice day like this, it's always nice to see friends and have a little fun! You, however, are not welcome!" Sun's hand pulled away from her face, revealing herself. "Pretty guardian in a sailor suit! Sailor Sun! And you're toast!"

"Enough squawking!" the Youma growled out, flinging out a blast of energy. "Now, just be good girls, and _die_ already!"

The Senshi let out loud cries as they were forced to their knees, the air becoming suffocating. Sun looked up to see the Youma enjoying herself, a wicked look in her black, soulless eyes. _"Sun…Solar…"_

"Oh no you don't!" The energy seemed to pick up, getting even stronger. "I won't let you get any of those attacks past your pretty little lips," she purred, taking in the scene. "For I know if I let you speak, it'll be the end of me."

Momo looked around the boulder to see everyone on the ground, struggling just to breathe. _Oh no! I have to help them!_ Her body shook. _But I have no way to transform into a Soul Reaper, no badge, no soul candy, nothing!_ Her eyes turned back, landing on Orihime, who laid motionless on the ground._ I have to _do_ something!"_

A flash of light surrounded her, revealing a small wand with a capitol "I" on it, and a line going through the bottom of the letter. She looked at the wand, and started to reach for it.

_Don't…_

Momo stopped, her breath held in her throat.

_If you take that wand, you can never become a Soul Reaper again. Here's where you make a choice. Do you want to stay a Soul Reaper, or earn a new power, and become a Sailor Senshi? Choose wisely, for if you make your choice, you cannot go back…_

Who was that voice? Momo didn't recognize it. But it seemed to have spoken the truth. _Soul Reaper…or Sailor Senshi…_She looked back up to see her new friends, and even Orihime, lying unconscious. If there was ever a hard choice to make…

She reached out and took the stick, the words coming to mind.

_"Io Power! Make up!"_

She waved the wand, the ground cracking beneath her feet. Lava rose up and encased the young girl in a cocoon, hardening into rock. The rush of power within her while she had transformed was exhilarating. The rock crumbled and broke away, her body now in a sailor fuku, red being the primary color. "No way…" she breathed out. "W-what is this?"

The Youma bit back a loud snarl of anger. "What is this? There's another one?"

Momo stood there, a look of defiance on her face. "Aren't you the ugliest monster I've ever faced! Protected by the Satellite that orbits my home world of Jupiter! Soldier of lava and energy, Sailor Io! And I'll rain down punishment to those who threaten to harm my friends!"

The Youma let out a sound that was a mix between anger and surprise. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Momo chose to ignore that comment as she brought both her feet together. _"Io…"_ She began to spin around, gathering a sizeable amount in her hands, which were above her head. _"Lava Bomb Blast!" _The chunk she was holding broke apart and flew toward the Youma, breaking by her feet. Hot, tiny little pieces landed against her skin, leaving scorch marks on her skin.

She howled in pain. "You little bitch! You'll pay for that!"

_"Fire Dragon!"_

A large dragon, surrounded by fire and crackling with electricity sped forward, ready to engulf the Youma. After casting a look of contempt, the monster vanished in a whirl of energy, leaving everything just as it was.

Orihime, now detransformed, came up to the petite girl, her hair long out of its bun, and blowing gracefully in the wind. "Momo?"

Momo turned wide brown eyes over to Orihime, running up to give her a tight hug. "Didja see? Didja see?" She was breathless and giddy with excitement. "What a rush! What a…what a…"

She blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. That…was a bit much." Her eyes closed and her transformation went away. With a soft sigh, she fell forward, landing in Orihime's arms.

Rei made her way up to them, a soft smile on her lips. "She did a good job."

Orihime nodded. "Yes." She turned back to the girl who stayed asleep in her arms. "But was I the only one who felt her power?"

Rei crossed her arms. "You mean that burst of energy when she transformed?" She pursed her lips and looked to the sky. "Maybe we should wait for her to wake up, so we can talk to her then…"

"Agreed," Orihime replied, her voice soft. "I'm curious as well as to what happened." Her hands strayed to her cell phone in her pocket. "I'll call Urahara, see if he can come by."

_A/N: For those of you wondering how a Soul Reaper can become a Sailor Senshi, that will be partially answered next chapter. However, I will be leaving a portion opened, as because of their power. If any would like to know, feel free to PM me. But until then, that mystery shall stay just that, a mystery. As always, reviews are appreciated. Next time: A Tempest! Sailor Nereid Brings a Storm!_


End file.
